Home
by Hillarious126
Summary: He got them home now he has to help their families understand that they will never be the same.


This has been stuck in my head since I re-read the Hunger Games. I guess I just needed to get it out.

I don't own The Hunger Games or its Characters

**HOME**

I sit alone in the dimly lit room of the Justice Building wishing that I had a drink. Knowing that if I did I would be more comfortable with what was to come but that it wouldn't truly help. Besides I promised. I can see that the room on the other side of the 2-way mirror is still dark, still empty and for that I am glad. I only hope it stays that way so I can get through part of this without them. I have people to talk to before my 2 Victors are able to finish celebrating their win and officially be home.

I never thought that I would be having the conversation that I am about to take part it. After all I am only the 2nd Victor ever to come out of District 12 and its been 24 years since I won my games. When I was still a new Mentor I had hoped that I would be able to help some of these kids get home, but as the years went on I resigned myself to the realization that it would take a miracle to bring any of them home. But somehow I had done the impossible, my miracle had finally come, and it has allowed me to bring not 1 but both of my Victors home from the 74th Hunger Games.

My 2 Victors. It still surprises me. They both had somehow managed to make it out of that arena. They were both alive, both home and both very different from who they were on the day of the reaping. A day that instead of being mere weeks ago, feels like a lifetime ago. But the reality of their situation is that you can't live through what they have and not be different. That's what being a Victor does to you, because you don't ever really win the games, you survive them and they shatter you in the process. And now, it is my responsibility to explain this to the people who love them. Explain to their families that Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark will never be the same.

Its the boys family who enters first, father, mother and 2 brothers. I motion for them to sit but remain silent. They look at me expectantly but I'm not having this conversation twice. If I get through it the first time it will be a small miracle. They boy with his way with words, could articulate what I want to say easily but I speak more like the girl. It's one of many ways that she and I are alike. Besides, they can sit their for a few moments, I know that the girls family can't be far behind. Sure enough only moments later their is a small knock on the door and several more people enter the room. Her mother, sister and all of those "cousins". They to sit and remain silent but look a me expectantly as well. After all, I called them here, and as the Mentor it's what I am supposed to do but they don't know that. No one here does because we hardly have any Victors.

There is tension in the room, and its not hard to see why. I know that these families don't interact, a Merchant family and a Seem family, but they were brought together by their children. Children that they very much want to see and I am the last obstacle in the way of that.

They continue to stare at me in silence and I guess that means its time to get this started. Damn do I wish I had a drink.

"Hello. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Haymitch Abernathy." I go to continue but am cut off.

"We know who you are. What to do you want?" Its the boys mother who speaks and I'm slightly taken aback by that. I would not have thought it would be his family that I would have trouble with. But it irritates me none the less because the reality is that I am the only one who knows what those 2 kids have gone through and right now it would be a good time for them to actually listen to me.

"To tell you about your children," I respond failing to keep the agitation out of my voice, "Because the people you are about to have a reunion with are not the people that you said goodbye to. And you need to both understand that and respect that so you don't do something stupid and get your self hurt."

She looks taken aback, they all do. Maybe that wasn't the most tactful way to start this conversation but at least I have their attention now. And maybe I will actually be able to help them and their children. Because while these people have been in the middle of a nightmare, its not the same one that their children have lived through.

"What do you mean?" I turn my eyes to the new voice to find that its a little girl, Katniss' sister, that has had the nerve to break the silence and I rack my brain for her name, but I don't have to search long before he mother is hissing it out, "Primrose."

Prim, of course. I look hard at her, the 12 year old that would have been my tribute had her sister not stepped forward, and then I look at everyone else in the room. I'm about to speak again when the light turns on in the room on the other side of the mirror and Katniss steps into it, followed closely by Effie Trinket. The later of which appears to be upset about something but I can't hear what since I don't have the volume turned on.

I turn back to the people in the room to find that their eyes, all of their eyes, are glued on Katniss who hasn't acknowledged their presence.

"Can she see us?" Its Prim again, asking the one question that everyone in the room wants to ask but were afraid to.

"No," I reply as I turn back to the mirror just in time to see Peeta enter. At least with him their I know that whatever Effie is upset about will be taken care of. I watch as he takes a seat next to Katniss and that without either of them realizing it, their hands intertwine. They are grounding each other. I watch them for a long moment, taking in their healthy appearances and remembering the first time that I saw each of them once the trumpets sounded. Seeing them like this is what helps me to continue, "This is a two way mirror. We can see them and in a bit when I enter a code you will be able to hear them but they don't know that we are here. All that they see is a mirror."

Almost as if on cue, Effie make her way up to the mirror to check her appearance. And what more could someone expect from a Capital citizen.

I'm still watching all of them when a new voice brings me back to the room, and out of the arena.

"So, what did you mean?"

It's a cousin this time, one that can't mask all of the hostility in his voice, despite the polite way that the question was phrased. I turn and see that he's the oldest one, the boy that they interviewed when we reached the top 8 in the games. I can't remember his name and I'm as frustrated by this as he is by my lack of an answer.

"And you are?" I ask

"Gale"

That's all the response I get but its enough to remember him and the relationship he has with the girl. The very un-cousin like relationship he has with the girl.

"Exact what I said." I answer only this time I don't allow them a chance to ask more before I continue, "They are not the same people that left here. Hell, they aren't even the same people that entered the arena."

I pause for a moment to let that sink in a little because clearly it hasn't yet. But also to give me time to put my thoughts in to words. How do you explain that these two 16 year old kids will be plagued with nightmares. That all they will ever want to do is forget exactly what they have been through, and that that is something they will never be allowed to do. That no matter what they or anyone else want, they will forever be the Star Crossed Lovers from District 12. I decide in this moment that the best thing to do is be honest or as least as honest as I can be in a building that is controlled by the Capital. Those berries are to recent, still to fresh in everyone's mind and still speak to openly of rebellion.

"I don't know how to say this any other way and since I am the only one here who knows exactly what those two have been through, I'm the only one who can say this. You think it was hard watching them in the arena. Watching the choices that they made, watching as they are forced to kill other children. Watching as one sacrifices themselves for the other. Watching as the align themselves with others, only to have that person they have allowed them selves to care about be killed. Watching as they are slowly dying in a stream bed. Watching as they are told they can both come home. Watching them come back together only to realize that their is no way one will survive and watching the other do whatever it takes to get them both home alive. And then to at the last minute, when its just the two of you left. Both Tributes from District 12 of all places, be told that in fact only one of you will be going home. And then against all odds, they found a way for both of them to come home. Alive. I promise that whatever you felt, it was a thousand times worse for them because they lived it. It was their hands that took lives, and in a few instances saved one. Its something that never goes away. They aren't only Victors now but Mentors. Every year they will be forced to relive their games for the pleasure of the audience. And every year people will drag out their love story, check in and see how they are doing and how their love has blossomed since they made it out together. They may be out of that arena but they will never truly be free from it. They are forever part of the games."

The room is silent. They stare through the glass at the people on the other side. Not Effie, but the two that are still linked together. Holding on to each other like the other is their life line. There means of survival.

"How can we help them?" Its the baker, the boys father that breaks the silence, though he doesn't look away from his son.

"You give them space and time. All they thought about in the arena was getting home to you but they are going to find that it is difficult to talk to you about what they went through. And being that there are 2 of them, they will find solace in each other though I am sure they will fight it. Because that's what those to do. They link themselves together without realizing it and then think about how each of you feel about it. But they are linked together forever, both through their experience and through their victory. " My eyes go directly to Gale with the last comment, he has the most to lose in this little situation we have and I see the hurt in his eyes as he stares at their joined hands.

"You're children are smart, brave and the strongest I have ever met. It was my privilege to help them stay alive. But you have to understand," I continue, "There are no winners of the Hunger Games, only survivors. And while your children are remarkable they are not who you used to know."

With that I open a small panel and insert a code and the volume turns on, just in time for Effie to exclaim "Where is Haymitch? Doesn't he know we are on a schedule"

It brings both Katniss' and Peeta's eyes to her, and with her huff of frustration they both smile slightly.

I turn back to the people in the room, "That's my cue. You still have 2 hours before you are allowed to have your reunion. They will be in this room with Effie and myself for at least the next hour I would suggest you stay hear and see who your children are now."

With that I stand and leave the room, and moments later open the door to the other room. I am greated by Effie who scolds me for being late, but they remain silent. I walk to the corner and poor myself the drink that I have been longing for. I know this isn't over. The fact that they are both here and the manner of which that was made possible can only lead to trouble. But I can only hope that we all continue to stay alive.

~END~


End file.
